


The Games We Play

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: FairyFicFest, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Prompt : How dare youJinhwan and Chanwoo becomes addicted to each other.
Relationships: Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> > contains graphic sexual scenes ‼️🔞‼️

Jinhwan’s efforts to become closer to Chanwoo really came full circle when he got addicted to Animal Crossing. For awhile, Jinhwan was spending time upstairs more than in his own dorm. It was a nice break. Jinhwan was appreciative of Chanwoo’s enthusiasm for playing games, it was a trait that made him seem more like a _maknae_ than the other two; even though in reality, Chanwoo was definitely more sensible than Junhoe and more mature in manner, than Donghyuk.

“ _Ya_ -stop coming into my garden and stealing the fruits!” Jinhwan whined when he came down a few weeks after they had began playing together. Chanwoo was sprawled, face down on his bed, propped on his elbows, phone in hand. When he did not answer, Jinhwan went closer and slapped him hard on the butt. He groaned in pain.

“Oww! Jinan-ah… _appaw_!” Chanwoo whined, keeled over to the side in abject misery, rubbing his derriere sulkily. Jinhwan saw on the screen that Chanwoo was already in his peach garden.

“I caught you in the act. Ya-you thief!” Jinhwan exclaimed, jumping up on top of Chanwoo in frustration. Chanwoo dropped his phone, struggling to put his arms up as Jinhwan began raining blows on him.

“Ah-Jinani…stop…that hurts.” Chanwoo yelled, his arms trying to grab hold of Jinhwan’s, but the mathyung was hell bent on punishing him. “Stop…stop…” Chanwoo half giggled, because having those knees clamped between his ribs were tickly too.

“I’m not going to stop.” Jinhwan pouted, folding his arms, looming over Chanwoo, still straddling him.

“You won’t, huh?” Chanwoo mused. With a sudden heave, he rolled Jinhwan to the side, pinning the smaller build man back onto his bed. Jinhwan struggled fruitlessly. “Wow, those weeks at the gym are paying off. You are definitely stronger.” Chanwoo mustered with effort. Jinhwan stopped fighting, gazing up at Chanwoo in disbelief.

“Ya-what do you think you are doing?” Jinhwan whispered, eyes wide with horror. The bulge he was feeling between his thighs was sizeable. There was no mistaking that Chanwoo was sporting an erection.

“It’s all your fault.” Chanwoo’s face was grim now. No smiles or banter at all. Jinhwan was silenced by Chanwoo’s declaration and by the underlying fact, that he had this intense desire to grind himself against that bump, so that it would settle nicely between his own legs. “When was the last time you came up here to play with me?” Chanwoo pouted, releasing him quite suddenly and moving away, looking mildly frustrated. He sat down at the edge of his bed, running his fingers through his hair. It had been the very reason why Jinhwan had stopped coming upstairs for almost two whole weeks, but only because of what had transpired between them the last time he was here. Just the thought of it was enough to get Jinhwan all hot under the collar.

Chanwoo had been in one of his playful moods, snatching away Jinhwan’s mobile while playing a game, because he wanted to see Jinhwan’s progress. Jinhwan had jumped and straddled him from the front so that Chanwoo had no other alternative, except to release Jinhwan’s phone down onto the mattress and catch him with both hands. The momentum had been sudden and Chanwoo’s loss of balance only afforded him with a single option; falling back into the bed. An option he took and which caused Jinhwan to rock forward, so that their lips were plastered together in an accidental kiss. A kiss which was definitely more intimate than the one Jinhwan had shared with Donghyuk accidentally in that episode of iKON TV. While that was embarrassing, this kiss was an entirely different thing altogether.

Chanwoo’s eyes went as round and as large as saucers. Jinhwan had gasped and struggled to regain equilibrium by steadying his hands upon Chanwoo’s wide, massive chest but for some reason, this action only served to heightened the sexual tension that had quite suddenly sprouted between them. Jinhwan began to apologise profusely when he felt himself hardened and Chanwoo put up a show of struggling to get up, but not really wanting to, because witnessing the blush creeping into Jinhwan's porcelain cheeks was amazing. It highlighted that heart-shaped mole on the plump of his cheek and just the sight of it, made Chanwoo want to worship it. With his lips, nonetheless.

“No. Stay here. Like this.” Chanwoo moaned softly, his legs, tapered and long; sliding deliciously between Jinhwan’s glossy and smooth ones. “You feel like silk.” He added and Jinhwan closed his eyes, trying to refrain from losing the last vestiges of his control. _You are the mathyung, move away now or you will do something you regret_ , he rebuked himself. His mind was coming up with a million reasons why he should stop this and move away from this quagmire of an embrace he was sinking into. Chanwoo grazed his lips against that wondrous mole, causing Jinhwan to involuntarily gasped. 

“How dare you?!” Jinhwan trembled, trying to look offended, except he could no longer lie at how his own body reacted to this sudden influx of welcoming intimacy. He knew better than to continue being seduced by someone younger than him but Chanwoo, with his stoic demeanour, his stalwart body and lengthy legs was a welcome sight and when he was not around the _maknae_ , Jinhwan found himself thinking of him more often than he should. These thoughts were not entirely chaste in manner though. Jinhwan was never going to admit to anyone, especially not himself, that he was waking up in the middle of the night, sweating bullets and his mind mired in the sour aftertaste of unbidden dreams where Chanwoo's large hands were holding him down, that lengthy body pinning him and taking him by force, although nothing in his own actions reflected any form of protest in these twisted visions. Sometimes, he felt sick of himself, but there was no denying, he loved playing games with Chanwoo and he loved it even more when these games were the raunchy, physical kind. 

“Please, Jinani. I want you.” Chanwoo pleaded now, in a voice that was low, dusky and filled with such ardent need, that it was drowning all the reasoning his mind had been trying to drum up. Plus, this really felt good. “Don’t go.” The younger one begged, and that had been his downfall. Something happened that night, which both simply could not walk away from unscathed. Jinhwan had become addicted to Chanwoo, pretty much the way he got addicted to the games they played. Now, they were here once again and he felt bad seeing the confused look on Chanwoo’s face.

"Chanwoo, we really shouldn't." Jinhwan argued although there was definitely no fight nor will in his argument. His groin was already tingling at the sight of Chanwoo's thighs peeking out from his shorts.

“I guess you are back with your favourite _maknae_ now, so you probably don’t want to have anything to do with me.” Chanwoo sounding dejected was something he never thought would give him so much amusement.

“ _Chugule_?” Jinhwan warned softly as he sat beside Chanwoo, loving the warmth emanating from the younger one’s body. He could see the hefty ridge between Chanwoo’s thighs, delineated beneath the shorts he was wearing and was amazed by the surge of pleasure in the knowledge that he had been the cause of it.

“I saw your Vlive. You look so comfortable next to him.” Jinhwan fixed his gaze at Chanwoo, his smile indulgent and knowing. He stood up and turned to face Chanwoo, walking in slowly between those knobby knees. One of his fingers found Chanwoo’s chin, propping that darkened face upwards, so he could take a good look at him. It seem almost natural that Chanwoo’s hands; big, strong and warm found traction against Jinhwan’s small waist.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jinhwan spoke gently, very much aware that Chanwoo was being irrational due to the fact that he was absolutely jealous. He found it to be utterly endearing. “Are you trying to say that I’m sleeping around with the members in our team?” Jinhwan cajoled, cupping that face firmly with his hands. 

“I’m not saying anything. I’m just saying that you are so beautiful and fine that I wouldn’t put it past anyone wanting you in their bed. Did you have to be so darn attractive?”Chanwoo shook his head out of Jinhwan’s hands sulkily, gazing elsewhere, trying not to look bothered, but looking it all the same. His hands were still on Jinhwan though, rubbing up and down those hips absentmindedly. Jinhwan slowly knelt before Chanwoo, his languid motion drew that dark gaze back onto his face, only now it was tinged with surprise. “What-what…are you doing?” Chanwoo muttered in uncertainty. Chanwoo’s hands had withdrawn from Jinhwan, knees now parted almost naturally as Jinhwan nestled his face between those thighs quite suddenly.

Jinhwan began pushing the tip of his nose urgently against that still sizeable bulge. The effect was immediate. Chanwoo moaned softly in pure, utter pleasure, unable to mutter even a word as Jinhwan grated his teeth gently over that package. Jinhwan began to pull at the waistband of Chanwoo’s shorts and the younger man scrambled to lift his legs to accommodate to whatever it was the older one had planned for him. His length sprung up; fully engorged and pulsating with an aching need and before he could even inhale, Jinhwan’s lips had greeted the gleaming crown greedily. For awhile, Chanwoo could only lean back and succumbed to this completely unexpected ecstasy. Fingers run through Jinhwan’s full head of hair, cupping the back of his skull, the luxurious softness of his mouth skimming along Chanwoo’s length in a mesmerising up and down motion. He released the fulcrum of Chanwoo’s desire with a resounding pop of his lips and stood up, unsheathing his shirt and unbuckling his pants. All this he did with slow deliberation, allowing Chanwoo to watch him hungrily, panting slightly with barely held back desire.

“Let me get one thing straight here, mister. “ Jinhwan warned saucily. Chanwoo stood up, taking off his own shirt, smiling and listening intently as Jinhwan poked a finger into his chest. “My body is not something I give away so easily. Right now, you have access to it. Nobody else, so don’t you dare accuse me of sleeping around!” He added proudly, linking his arms around Chanwoo’s neck.

“I’m sorry. I’m a total jerk off.” Chanwoo apologised, those hands were back on Jinhwan’s waist, except now they were roaming, cupping both swells of that smooth derriere, pushing Jinhwan closer so that their erections were grinding against each other. Chanwoo’s lips which had been trailing warm kisses along Jinhwan’s graceful neck, moved slowly up the sharp jawline before pulling in those soft, glossy lips. Jinhwan moaned softly at this gentle, but intimate meeting of their lips.

“I’ll do the jerking off for you. Thank you very much.” Jinhwan enthused when Chanwoo released him from the spellbinding kiss. He pushed Chanwoo back forcing him to sit once again onto the edge of the bed. Jinhwan walked over to the bedside table, opening the drawer where he knew Chanwoo had kept a tube of lubricant gel. Chanwoo bit his lips in anticipation as Jinhwan returned with a palmful of gel. Jinhwan placed Chanwoo’s palm over his and they began applying it over each other’s respective shafts, slowly and deliciously. Jinhwan had been extremely pleased by the girth and size of Chanwoo’s appendage so touching it once again was simply sheer pleasure. Halfway through stroking, Jinhwan had stopped, cradling his arms around Chanwoo's neck. Chanwoo’s palms had moved all the way to the pulsating tightness of Jinhwan's hole, fingers already assisting Jinhwan to accommodate him soon. Jinhwan climbed the bed, kneeling between Chanwoo’s thighs, exhaling in wonder at how great this is all making him feel. 

“Hmm, baby, you are so tight and ready for me, aren’t you?” Chanwoo’s husky voice, filled with the promise of desires, filtered through one ear and Jinhwan moaned languidly, nodding his head weakly in agreement, even as Chanwoo continued to stroke him with unbridled fervour. Jinhwan could feel the tip of Chanwoo’s engorged length, wet with emission adding to the lubrication plastered in and around the entrance of his sentient passage. Jinhwan allowed himself to embrace pleasure of Chanwoo entering him completely; slowly coaxing and engaging the turgid rod into the tightened walls which led to his prostate. Chanwoo groaned aloud in a mixture pleasure and agony, very much aware that Jinhwan was purposefully teasing his length into the velvet plush of that thrumming wall. It was doing its job, serving as a natural vacuum, moulding and sucking all of Chanwoo deeper, into him and the promise of euphoria. Chanwoo gazed up at Jinhwan and their lips melded once more; this time teeth gnashing, tongue clashing passionately and fighting for control, muffling curses and moans.

Even as Jinhwan pushed himself down onto Chanwoo’s thickness, Chanwoo barely let up on his strokes on Jinhwan’s turgid cock, timing in coordination to match Jinhwan’s rhythm in that succinctly grinding motion.

“Chanwoo…” Jinhwan was breathless, panting harshly when quite suddenly, Chanwoo stood up fingers raking Jinhwan along. Jinhwan groaned loudly as his back slammed against the wall and Chanwoo grunted himself in. Sweat began pouring from Jinhwan’s forehead, along his neck, glistening along the valley of his chest. His hands scrabbled to gain traction on Chanwoo’s broad back. With a surprising show of strength, Chanwoo heaved Jinhwan up against the wall, their thighs slapping roughly, as he continued to stroke and thrust, stroke and thrust; against and into the mathyung with growing intensity. “Fuck!” Jinhwan yelled loudly, hoping belatedly Yunhyeong was not in the dorm because he was loud enough for even the neighbours to hear. “I’m comiiinnng, Chan, oh fuck!” Jinhwan screamed as he expunged his release against Chanwoo’s soft, but flat torso, his breath haggard against one sweaty and feverishly hot shoulder.

“I’m coming too, baby.” Chanwoo muttered throatily, giving it one final hard thrust into the hilt and Jinhwan could feel that warmth spill into him like a molten blanket of utter pleasure. Chanwoo, drenched in sweat and panting, as if he had just finished one of their intense dance routines leaned against the wall, still holding Jinhwan up by whatever strength he had left in him. “That was…” Chanwoo lowered Jinhwan slowly, sheathing out of him with care. “Are you alright?” He hunkered over as he took a step back, so that he could level his concerned gaze at Jinhwan. A finger came up, brushing aside a lock of hair which had plastered itself across Jinhwan’s shiny, sticky forehead. Jinhwan nodded, flashing a reassuring smile, still trying to collect his senses because that was probably the most explosive sexual encounter he had ever experienced in his adult life, bar none.

His knees wobbled slightly as he collapsed on Chanwoo’s bed, drained of energy.

“Ya~what was that?” He finally asked when his heartbeat had slowed down a little and he managed to catch his breath. Chanwoo had grabbed a towel that had been slung over his gaming chair and was cleaning of his abdomen, a beaming smile gracing his lips. He sat beside Jinhwan, who was sprawled on his bed like a contented cat, chuckling,

“I don’t know.” He admitted, inhaling and exhaling openly, as if trying to get back into the cadence of his breath even as his gaze appraised Jinhwan shrewdly.

“Chanu-ya, is Yunhyeong here?” Jinhwan asked, glancing with trepidation at the room door quite suddenly, afraid it would burst open anytime and they would be discovered. Chanwoo shook head. Jinhwan heaved a sigh of relief, grabbing his mobile and not showing any signs that he was planning to get dressed anytime soon.

“He went home this morning. I think he’ll just be back in the evening, so we have time…” Chanwoo’s voice was tremulous with desire and Jinhwan found his gaze torn between the game and then drawn back to that winsome face. His hand slapped Chanwoo on the thigh in rebuke.

“Ya-you’re too much. I never said I wanted to do it one more time. I told Junhoe and Donghyuk I was coming up here to play games with you and promised them that lunch was going to be on me.” Jinhwan declared, although his small hand was caressing Chanwoo’s inner thigh eagerly and his eyes sparkled with promise. Chanwoo aligned his body lower towards Jinhwan as the older man placed his mobile aside, game completely forgotten. This was definitely getting out of hand, but Jinhwan also realised that he no longer had the strength to put up a fight. He wanted this just as eagerly as Chanwoo does.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to tell them that we got caught up with the games we play and that lunch is going to be a little bit late today.” He added, throwing the towel in his hands to the floor and swooping in for a deep and breathless kiss.

**END**


End file.
